One more chance to sing
by shmibby
Summary: This is my attempt on the ten drabble, tag game. Includes almost everybody, review please.


Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101 or any of the songs.

A/N: Alright so I technically haven't been tagged, but I am going to do this any way, and I am going to tag anyone who wants a challenge, try doing this. Its fun but sort of hard, yet very cool.

Alright so read and review, these are my first drabbles, so be kind. Some are a bit better then others.

**. Here are the rules:**

**1. Get your iPod, mp3, Zune, or whatever. **

**2. Put it on shuffle. **

**3. Write a drabble based on that song in the time it takes you to listen to  
that song. **

**4. Go to next song, and he same as step 3. **

**5. Repeat step 4 until you have done 10 drabbles. **

**6. Tag 5 more people! But I don't know who to tag, so I'm not going to.**

**A-Hole- Bowling for Soup- (Logan and Quinn)**

Logan pulled up to the house and was shocked to find everything he owned strewn all over the yard. Posted to the door was note saying that she couldn't do this anymore. The note went on to explain that she wasn't in love with him anymore. She was in love with the person he used to be, and she was done giving up everything for him, when she got nothing from him in return.

Logan took a seat on the porch and sighed. He couldn't believe he was such an ass-hole that he let her slip away and that he was now all alone.

"Well, I guess there was nothing I could do," Logan said aloud. "She as in love with some other guy," he stood and Logan started packing his things together. There was nothing he could do, he was just an ass-hole, something he didn't mean to be but that was just a part of him.

**Shift work- Kenny Chesney- (Michael)**

Michael collapsed in a chair and pulled off his hat, and wiped his brow. Break-time, thank God. He was exhausted, he'd been working since seven and he still had three more hours to go.

He had been on his feet for hours, and he was so done with it. This shift work was hard and tiring. He wished he could be like Chase and Logan, with jobs where they ran their hours. They could go and leave when they wanted.

But no, he had his dues to pay. One day he hoped that he would be done with this shift work, and be the basketball star, he dreamed of being.

One day he would be done with the shift work and be laying on his beach, in his mansion, happy and content forever. But till then back to his shift work.

**Summertime- Lonestar- (Logan and Quinn)**

Logan loved how Quinn looked in the winter. Her beautiful figure accented perfectly in those tight sweaters, but he could never forget how she looked in the summer.

Now, summer is when Quinn's beauty was just perfect. Her in bikinis and sundresses made his heart skip a beat, always. He couldn't wait for summer, when they would take their annual trip together.

The kids went to the grandparents and them both wrapped around each other all week. Her figure looking perfect in the hot air and those perfect dresses. God, he couldn't wait for summer.

**Try too hard- Pink- (Quinn)**

Quinn was tired of it, she was done being the perfect one. She was done working for everyone else. She was done being someone she wasn't

She was done telling everyone that the person they saw wasn't really her, but not actually doing anything to prove that. It was time to stop trying to be someone else.

She was done trying so hard to fit in. She was done being that person that she hated. She hated trying to fit in with everyone else; it was time for her to be herself.

She wasn't going to be someone who made her sick anymore. She was leaving and going to find herself. Time to put that effort into finding her true-self.

**Welcome to the sixties- Hairspray- (Lola/ Lillian (her daughter)) (A/N: this was the hardest one to write, review please)**

"Mom, it is time to get out of here," Lillian begged pulling her mother's hand.

"No, I can't. I have stuff to do, besides there isn't anything out there for me anymore," Lola said softly.

"Yes, there is," Lillian pushed her out the door. "Look around."

"People haven't seen me since my fall from fame," Lola pouted.

"Who cares, look around. The world isn't based on cleb's lives or actions anymore," Lillian laughed. "Welcome to 2060."

"Honey, come on," Lola laughed turning to go back into the house. "There is nothing out here for me."

"Yes, there is. Take a walk and see," Lillian blocked the door. "We'll go shopping, get new outfits and see how great it is out here." Lillian pulled her mom around.

"Alright fine," Lola walked down the steps and was spun in a circle in the open air by Lillian. "Welcome to 2060, mom."

Lola smiled and hugged her daughter tight, glad to have her there.

**Rain'n you- Brad Paisley- (Logan/Quinn)**

Logan looked ou the window and sighed, the clouds were moving in, rain was a guarantee. He hated these days, they were her favorite.

He sat on the porch and watched the sky let go, let go all those drops that were as abundant as his tears. He hated the rain, because he always saw it was a stab to the heart.

There were times when he would stand in it and just let it soak him. He didn't want it to stop because it would be like losing her all over again. Then again it was also a horrible reminder of this loss too, it really was a no win situation.

He always said the rain was like her, like it was sent by her. She sent pieces of herself to him when he needed it the most.

**Backwards- Rascall Flatts- Chase**

Chase was trying to figure out a play to write, he had major writers black and needed to clear it. So he went down to the local bar for a drink.

After two beers a older man sat and asked him what he did. He said he wrote plays, the old man laughed. He said he lived his life like a country song.

He explained he had lost two wives, lost all his personal items and everything else in life. Chase smiled listening to the old man's tale. On his way home, he got a sudden light bulb, a perfect idea for a play. What you get when you play a country sound backwards. It would go in reverse and slowly the characters would get everything back. Chase laughed, getting a drink was his best idea yet.

**The last Country Song- Blake Shelton- (Everyone)**

Chase, Logan and Michael sighed heavily as they set down their glasses. Tonight was a depressing yet fun day. Their favorite bar was closing. It had been bought out by some bit shot company and tonight was the last night it would be around.

So they were all there, everyone. Zoey, Lola, Quinn, Stacy, Mark, James and Dustin. They all came to give the place the send off it deserved. They were going to drink all the beer and whiskey and wear the jukebox out. Their second home was being taken and all they wanted to do was sing all their favorite songs, drink all their favorite drinks and just enjoy one last night together.

**Sing Along- Rodney Atkins- (Logan and Quinn)**

Quinn wished she knew what Logan was thinking sometime. The words that left his mouth sometime made her wonder, but after last night she was sure he was hers forever.

He wasn't perfect, but he loved her more than anything. He said he would go as slow as she needed, do everything she wanted. He was hers forever, he needed her more than anything and he would do anything she needed.

And she felt the exact same way and was willing to sing it from the mountain stop if needed.

**I have seen the Rain- Pink- Logan**

Logan sat staring at the TV. He couldn't believe the mess the world was in, but he understood. They all understood how hard it was to work with the life anymore.

He had felt his share of pain and hardships just like everyone else. He worked and fought for everything he had, his house, wife and kids. He would do anything to keep it all.

But he was done fighting, he was old and done and all he cared about was that he was home now and never leaving again. He was, happy and content, finally.

A/N; Well that was my try at this, review and let me know what you think, thanks.


End file.
